1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of lumbar support systems, especially as such systems are used in automotive seats and chair back rests.
2. Related Art
Lumbar support systems have become a popular feature for use in automotive seats, office chairs, beds, lounge chairs and various other furniture and equipment used for sitting or reclining. Numerous and varied designs of lumbar support systems have been developed and produced.
The manufacture of many lumbar support systems requires that a number of distinct components be hand assembled or assembled by automatic equipment. This assembly process is a component of the cost and time required to manufacture such systems.